Everybody Lies
by deadlydaisy8o8
Summary: Danny is sick and Vlad won't let him be treated by anyone but the best. Everyone knows the obvious choice is House. Problem is, House never expected a web of lies this thick or protected when he accepted the case of Daniel James Fenton.ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

AN:/ Stop yelling at me! I already had this written before i ever even thought about RTTEA and all i did was clean it up and post it. I won't even think about continuing it untill RTTEA is done so cool it. All I wanted was to post this and see what kind of feed back i would get. No big deal, so just calm down.

* * *

**Everybody Lies**

Chapter One

by: deadlydaisy8o8

_Originally Uploaded: Tuesday November 30, 2010 7:33PM_

* * *

Danny was helping Dora update her new kingdom. After Aragon's rule ended, they had slowly been progressing through the ages, and they were now hanging their first traffic lights. Danny was hovering above the street working on some wiring when a horrible coughing caught his attention. He turned and saw a woozy looking man, green bumps decorated his skin in the oddest places.

"Dora what's wrong with that guy?" Danny didn't wait for Dora's reply when he saw the man start to fall over. He rushed down to the street to catch him before he made contact with the ground. A look of horror washed over Dora's face when she saw what Danny was about to do.

"Danny don't go near Lawrence it's not safe for you!" Dora was at Lawrence's side in a second pulling Danny as far away from the sick man as she could. Danny was confused and struggled; trying to go back to helping. Through grunts Danny tried to reason with the overacting dragon princess.

"Dora he's just a little sick and he obviously needs some help. It's not going to kill me to help him sit down." Dora shook her head, and strengthened her hold on his arm; struggling to keep him from resuming his good deed. Lawrence, who had stumbled to the ground in Danny's absence, was about to agree with the person whom he had heard wanted to assist him. However when Lawrence saw who it was that had caught him before dumping him to the ground, he adopted a horrified expression.

"P-Phantom, I-I, Princess I didn't know he was here! I would have stayed in my house at all costs if I knew! I'm sorry, I didn't mean too! You know I didn't!" Lawrence was slowly backing away; panic blatantly obvious on the man's face. Dora gave Lawrence an understanding look before concentrating on stopping the teen in her arms. Lawrence just stared at the confused Danny for a moment. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he suddenly bolted away. Danny pushed against Dora's hold.

"Wait, come back, I didn't mean it! Whatever I did I'm sorry!" Danny's pleadings were only answered with a wail from the tattered man, now running down the street at a full out sprint. Danny gave up on the distraught man and turned to Dora.

"Dora what just happened? I didn't even do anything!" Danny had an exasperated look on his face. Dora appeared very worried though she was doing her best to hide it. Urgently she tried to get the half ghost to cooperate with her.

"Come, sir Phantom, we need to get you far away from here right now!" Dora was using all the strength of her current form to try to get Danny moving in the opposite direction that Lawrence had gone. All, to no avail. Danny was at least twenty times stronger than her in her human form.

"Dora Tell me what's going on-!" Danny had ended his sentence with a small polite cough. Dora's eyes widened in fear, as she spoke next her tone became dire and serious.

"I don't have time you must leave back to the human world this instant." Dora abruptly morphed into her dragon self and gently picked Danny up in her strong jaws. She then took off at top speed towards the Fenton portal. Danny was still confused and starting to panic himself because of Dora's rash behavior.

"Dora I'm fine!" Danny paused to quell a cough that wanted to escape his throat. " It was just a little cough I swear!" Danny twisted around to look at Dora's eyes. She worriedly glanced down at Danny before pushing herself faster than she'd ever gone before. The Fenton Portal came into view and suddenly Danny remembered something.

"Dora please, my parents are working in the Lab today! It isn't safe to go through!" Dora showed no intention of stopping however. In fact Danny thought she had again sped up.

When Dora showed no intention of stopping Danny transformed back to his human form. He didn't know how he was going to explain Fenton being in the Ghost Zone but it was clear from their previous conversation that Dora was going to drop him off in his parent's lab; and he certainly didn't want to be dropped off there as Phantom. Just as the rings of light passed over Danny's head Dora tore through the Fenton portal; screeching to a halt just before hitting the far wall of the lab.

"GHOST!" rang out not a second after Danny was laid gently on the floor. Luckily, his parents were too distracted, and Dora had kept him too hidden, for them to have noticed Danny being deposited behind Dora's large extended wings.

Jack pulled a gun out from behind him and fired. The human ghost hunters barely presenting her with a threat, Dora was able to swoop expertly and avoid the blasts. She made her way as fast as she could back to the portal; disappearing inside as both Jack and now Maddie fired wildly at the large beast. An awkward silence fell over the room at the supposed 'threats' retreat. They all sat there for a moment. Danny stealthily started to try to get to the staircase before his parents even noticed he was there. He really just did not want to deal with this right now.

It was just Danny's luck that Jack had a certain family friend over to show him his latest ghost invention.

"Why Daniel, when did you come down? I don't believe I heard anyone come down the stairs." Vlad smirked knowingly at Danny who had wiped around at the unexpected voice. He tried to glower at Vlad but it ended up coming out as more of a gag. The itch at the back of his throat would not go away. Danny couldn't stop another cough from wracking his body. It was almost to the point of being painful. Danny's Mom put down her ecto gun and frowned.

"Danny are you alright?" Danny nodded as he violently coughed. He couldn't seem to stop now that he had started. His throat felt achy as he sucked in air between bouts of hacking.

Maddie looked apprehensively to her husband who gave her an equally worried look.

"Danny, sweetie, why don't you go upstairs and get a glass of water?" Danny nodded again as he coughed his loudest cough yet. Jack and Maddie winced at the sound. Vlad's mouth was pressed in a frown. Though he _did_ make the child's life miserable it was only because Danny wouldn't; join him. He still wanted Danny as his son as much as he wanted Maddie as his wife. Vlad didn't like seeing the child in such a state.

Danny made his way slowly up the stairs, coughing the whole way. It was starting to exhaust his lungs, and they ached with the strain. Danny had made it to the top of the stairs when everyone in the lab heard a loud thump. They all looked at each other before rushing the stairwell.

"Danny!" Maddie shrieked at the sight before her. Danny was coughing up pools of blood on the steps. It was spattered over his face and covered some of his shirt. Maddie rushed up the stairs.

"Jack call an ambulance, Danny needs to go to the hospital now!" Jack nodded and in a feat of physical prowess that should not have been possible for the hefty man, he bounded up the stairs three at a time and over his son towards the phone.

Vlad panicked for a brief moment at seeing the boy before he formulated a plan. He had been to Amity's hospital. They were too used to ghosts and ghost injuries to be of any use. They would be able to tell something was off about the boy, besides his sudden illness, in minutes. No ordinary hospital would do for his future apprentice and heir either. No, Daniel was only going to be getting the best; even if the very best happened to be fellow outcast from his college days. Vlad moved back down the stairs into the lab and reached into his pocket to take out his cell. He dialed a familiar number.

"Hello, yes I need you to make it to the Fenton residence as fast as you possibly can. It's an emergency."

"…"

"I don't care about you feeding your goldfish first! You will fly over here with my private helicopter or I will see to it that your life becomes a living hell!"

"…"

"I'll be expecting you in no less than an hour." With that Vlad hung up on his pilot at the other end of the line, pinching his nose in frustration. Vlad heard Jack calling form upstairs.

"Mad's I can't find the phone anywhere! Danny must have lost it again." Before Maddie could reply Vlad cut in.

"That won't be necessary Jack I've called for my private helicopter, we're going to the best medical facility in the nation. It won't take more than two hours to get there and it should be well worth it. With Daniel in this condition I doubt Amity's hospital could provide an adequate level of care." The sound of Danny's coughing was what met Vlad's comment as a response. It seemed to come to a climax when suddenly Danny moaned loudly, then all was silent.

"DANNY!" Maddie cried from the top of the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:/ very teny tiny review. because i think this was a cool place to cut it off and I really like it and I had it written and it was just sitting there on my computer. plus i like reviews and I've gotten a lot of them for just one measly chapter with nothing in it. so here you go, a SECOND measly chapter with nothing in it! aren't I generous. (that was sarcasm people) RTTEA is still my main focus. I just figured i didn't want to wait until that was done to post this.

* * *

**Everybody Lies**

Chapter Two

Originally Uploaded: Thursday January 20, 2011. 10:39PM

* * *

House was aimlessly sitting at his desk, not doing anything and enjoying it. He popped two Vicodin before he lifted his leg up to rest on top of all of the paper work he hadn't finished. He was going to try to try to catch some shut eye. You know, saving all those lives can take a lot out of you. Not three seconds after House had closed his eyes the phone on his desk rang. Without hesitation he picked it up whined like a teenager into the phone.

"Just one more minute Mom, please."

"_House, not now." _House only smirked and put his other hand behind his head as he replied.

"Sorry, next time I'll try to be an ass when it's more convenient." There was a heavy sigh on the other end of the line.

"_Just get down to my office. Now."_

"Whatever I did, it wasn't me."

"_Now!" _House pulled the phone away from his face to stare at it when he heard a dial tone. More for his own amusement he muttered,

"Don't people say goodbye anymore?" Reluctantly he got out of his chair and popped another Vicodin before he hobbled slowly down the hallway and to the elevator. It would only take House a whopping eight minutes to get to Cuddy's office.

As was usual for House, he barged in without knocking or any sort of warning.

"So doc, what seems to be the problem?" House watched intently as Cuddy was about to reply only for her to be interrupted by a voice from the shadows.

"As of now we aren't so certain. However I sincerely doubt that that will remain the case. That is what I'm hiring you for." House wiped around to watch a man with wide shoulders and snow white hair step out from the dark corner. It took a minute for House to place the face, but when he did he split a mischievous grin.

"I see you got out of the hospital." As if House were telling a secret he leaned towards Vlad and whispered loud enough for Cuddy to hear. "You wouldn't mind helping a brother out would ya? I've been stuck here for years now." Vlad's eyes drilled holes through House while Cuddy interrupted the two of them; understandably confused.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Turning and scoffing like Cuddy had missed the most obvious thing in the world, House explained.

"Know each other? Of course we know each other. We only spent four years going to the same college." House looked between Vlad and Cuddy. "Well techniquely we only spent one year of college together. V-man over here spent the other three years hiding in a hospital with the worst case of acne you've ever seen." Cuddy looked absolutely appalled by what House had just said to the trillionare who had given a great deal to their hospital. She was about to reprimand him for it when she was interrupted by a smooth cold voice.

"House-"

"It's alright Dr. Cuddy. We went to college together. You understand, I know how this man works." There was a moment of silence as Vlad walked to the front of Cuddy's desk and grabbed a blue file laying there. He turned and looked House straight in the eye.

"I believe you remember Jack Fenton and Maddie Caldwater?" House nodded with fake sincerity.

"Oh yeah the fat guy and the love of your life? They were the two ghost nuts right?" Vlad seethed and had to focus for the first time in years on keeping his eyes their teal blue.

"That would be correct. You may or may not have known but they have married and have a daughter and a son." House winced dramatically in fake sympathy.

"Ouch that had to hurt. Losing the girl you loved because of some fat guy's mistake and then having that same fat guy marry the girl you lost. I have to admit that's some rough stuff." House looked casually back to Cuddy who's mouth hung slightly agape because of House's behavior. House only feigned innocence.

"What? I'm sympathizing. Aren't you and Wilson trying to get me to do more of that emotion stuff?" Vlad demanded the attention be brought back to him as he spoke next.

"You will be treating their son. His name is Daniel James Fenton, age 15. I suggest you get to work." Vlad held the file out for House to take. House however didn't even spare the file being shoved into his chest a glance, let alone did he take it. Instead he nonchalantly asked Vlad a question.

"What makes you think I'll be taking this case?" House hid his surprise and slight fear at what Vlad did next. House had expected Vlad to get angry, but all he did was smile in a way that sent chills down any sane persons spine.

"You will be taking this case, because if you don't I will make your life a living hell. I do not think you realize exactly with whom you are dealing Dr. House. I am no longer the weak teenager you knew in your college days. I have every resource imaginable at my disposal. I can have you fired simply because I say so. I can revoke your medical license. I can take your apartment, your money, your dignity, all with the wave of a hand. I can take whatever I please from you Dr. House." Vlad pulled a prescription bottle of Vicodin from the pocket inside his suit pocket. He held the bottle out for House to see. House only condescendingly replied.

"No thanks I've got my…" House had reached into his pocket to take out his own bottle only to find that his regular bottle of drugs wasn't there. He looked again to the bottle in Vlad's hand and saw his name was printed on the label. That was _his _bottle. House went to take the pills from Vlad only to have Vlad pull his hand away.

"Whatever I please Dr. House. And there is nothing anyone can do to stop me." Vlad placed the small orange bottle in House's hand before he handed him the file.

"I believe you have some work to do. I myself, am going to check up on the boy. It would be in your best interest , I believe, if you did your job." With that Vlad spun on his heels and left the office.


End file.
